Primeras malas impresiones
by Monkey D. Umi
Summary: Mudarse a una nueva ciudad después de que mi padre decidiera casarse con una mujer de la cual no escuché nada no es agradable, por lo menos el recibió mi desayuno en toda la cara, literalmente. Y si eso no fuera poco tuve un problema en el cual mi zapato calló en la cabeza de mi nuevo compañero pelirrojo, el cual me lo devolvió mordiéndome el dedo mientras dormía ¿WTF?
1. Comienzo

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que K PROJECT no me pertenece. Solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia.** **No tengo ninguna intención de ofender a nadie, si a alguien le ofende la historia me disculpo de antemano, no tengo ninguna intención de burlarme de nadie solo quiero darle humor a la historia. También me quiero disculpar por las faltas de ortografía** **El anime salió en 2013, así que el año en que transcurre la historia es en ese año entonces.** **. Cualquier duda o idea es bienvenida. También quiero mencionar que esta historia me ha ayudado a escribirla como en todas, mi amiga Paula la cual se llama en fanfiction Trafalgar D. Water Rena. Se aceptan ideas para nuevas historias y como ideas para la historia en sí misma.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Siempre hay cambios en nuestras vidas, lo importante es afrontarlos."_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: COMIENZO**

 **.**

 **[SAYURI POV]**

Me llamo Akiyama Sayuri, para mi gran desgracia y gran odio hacia el universo. Y no, no es debido a mi apellido, es debido a mi nombre, Sayuri, por si alguien no está al tanto de lo que significa lo diré claramente, significa pequeño + cien juntos en japonés, lo de cien no me importa, lo que me importa es la parte donde dice pequeño, y si lo digo más específicamente es porque ese nombre solo hace que mi complejo de estatura aumente, porque siendo sincera solo mide uno cuarenta y cinco. Si, incluso a mí me sorprende, sobre todo cuando veo a niños de primaria que me superan en estatura, sobre todo en esos momentos. Otro momento donde quiero maldecir a todo lo que se mueve, es cuando un puñetero tipo me confunde con una niña de primaria inocente que ha tenido la desgracia de perderse y necesita de su ayuda para encontrar a sus padres, que sí, que lo hace con buena intención pero es que eso es completamente humillante, y si eso ya no es bastante malo, lo empeora cuando me cruzo con un puñetero lolicon, lo bueno de esto último es que cuando me cruzo con uno de estos puedo descargar mi ira dándole donde más duele con todas mis fuerzas con intención de dejarlo sin descendencia, lo cual en realidad intento, las cuales no son pocas debido a que desde que soy pequeña mi padre me ha apuntado a cursos de autodefensa y karate, diciendo algo como '!Mi princesita necesita defenderse de pervertidos!' a pesar de que me jode como el infierno ese mote que no consigo que se le quita a pesar de mis ya diecisiete años recientemente cumplidos, su epifanía en realidad resulto ser cierta. También me sorprende que me llame princesita porque debido a los problemas que me a traído mi altura me a echo un poco arisca y bastante poco femenina por así decirlo, y es aquí donde se dice que los ojos de un padre son ciegos, he ahí la respuesta ante eso. Otra cosa que destaca en mi vida es que soy de sangre mixta por así decirlo, mi madre era inglesa, debido a ello tengo ojos azules. Y digo era porque murió cuando yo tenía nueve años, siendo mi padre un hombre soltero cuidando de su única hija, o ese se suponía que era el caso, en realidad mi padre se va a volver a casar, cosa de la cual me entere por sorpresa, el pobre no comprende que eso no es de las cosas que se tiran a la ligera de repente cuando uno esta desayunando sobre todo cuando uno está bebiendo café, porque lo único que hizo fue que escupiera todo lo que tenía en mi boca en su cara, así yo aprendí que iba a tener una nueva madre y mi padre aprendo a no darme noticias importantes mientras estoy bebiendo cualquier tipo de bebida. También me enteré que iba a tener dos hermanos uno mayor de diecinueve años cursando la universidad y un de primaria en su último año de doce años, el cual tiene ya mi misma estatura _"¡Maldita sea!"_ Otra cosa a mi lista de sorpresas que me llegaron ese día por mi querido padre, el cual se aseguro de que no estuviera bebiendo nada, es que nos íbamos a mudar a la casa de mi nueva familia para que nos acostumbráramos unos a otros antes de la boda la cual será dentro de un par de meses, a todo estilo perros con su territorio los cuales muerden a quienes se acercan al suyo, sip todo muy normal. Lo peor de todo es que me tengo que mudar, y no, no es debido al cambio de casa, eso no es tan malo, lo malo es que me tengo que mudar a otra ciudad, Shizume para ser exactos, al parecer mi padre la conoció en el trabajo ya que son ambos de una agencia inmobiliaria tienen que moverse un poco, debido a ello nos mudamos a su ciudad debido a que mi padre pidió un traslado y que como ella tiene dos hijos, me superan en número haciendo que seamos nosotros los que se muden _"¡¿Qué justicia hay en eso?! Un piedra papel o tijeras hubiera sido más justos."_ También está el problema del cambio de escuela a mitad de curso, eso es bastante molesto la verdad. Lo bueno de todo esto es que me llevo bien con mis nuevos hermanastros, aunque no antes de que estuviera esa tensión incomoda que se puede cortar con un cuchillo, bueno vale igual me paso pero lo mismo, y a pesar de eso empezamos a llevarnos mejor más rápidamente de lo esperado aunque tal vez tenga algo que ver mi estatura, el mayor me ve como su hermana pequeña o comienza a verme, debido a que tengo la misma altura de su hermano pequeño haciendo que me nivele a ese punto, el pequeño al ser más joven es más fácil interactuar con él, al verme de su misma estatura parece ser inconscientemente más fácil hablarme por parecerme a una persona de su misma edad, hasta el punto de que me llama Sayuri-nee, a pesar de ello yo ya lo estoy intentándolo con el mayor lo cual de momento es bastante incomodo tanto para mí como para él, a pesar de que solo nos conocemos por tres semanas, dos de ellas de visitas prácticamente de cuatro veces semanales y alguna noche durmiendo en el sofá de su casa debido a que están desalojando unas cuantas cosas de lo que era mi nueva habitación y una tercera en donde empecé a vivir en su casa por completo junto con mi padre. También ayuda el hecho de que sea poco femenina y mi amor por los videojuegos, lo cual lo compartimos los tres, debido a ello hemos hecho como un pacto silencioso de que todas las noches del jueves es noche de videojuegos después de haberlo hecho solo durante tres veces. Me enamore cuando vi su colección de videojuegos la verdad. Con mi nueva madre me llevo bien es facil verla sonreír y es muy amable, lo cual es bastante agradable, y aunque se eso es un poco extraño que de repente tenga otra figura materna. También está el problema de que la última semana estuve haciendo los problemas de mudanza y de papeleo para subscribirme en la nueva escuela. La cual comenzaré mañana.

Bueno esta es la historia de cómo mi vida comienza a cambiar a un ritmo bastante alarmante debido al repentino noviazgo de mi padre, unos nuevos hermanos y madre que se añadieron a mi familia, y como conocí a cierto pelirrojo de una manera un cierto peculiar .

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	2. Todo por un consejo

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que K PROJECT no me pertenece. Solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Un par de zapatos pueden cambiar tu vida, sino pregúntale a cenicienta."_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: TODO POR UN CONSEJO**

 **.**

 **[SAYURI POV]**

El día era brillante los rallos de sol traspasaban la ventana mientras se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros mientras pensaba que hoy sería un gran día, una mierda, el día estaba nublado, los pájaros parecía que les había salido alas porque se habían largado, a no espera que ya las tienen, entonces no tiene sentido, bueno dejémoslo, a lo que quiero llegar es que el día es una mierda. Principalmente porque no había conseguido dormir por los nervios y ahora parezco un jodido mapache, si, todo un día increíble. Pensé para mí misma mientras terminaba de colocarme la última parte del uniforme. Llevaba una camisa de botones blanca y encima de ella un suéter de color azul marino casi negro, una falda negra con unos shorts también negros debajo, la cual llevaba más por el reglamento escolar que por otra cosa porque si no ya estaría ardiendo en algún lado, y no, no es porque me guste hacer arder las cosas, pero si mi padre la encontraba conseguiría que de alguna manera me la pusiera, os lo digo enserio ese hombre no descansaría hasta que lo consiguiera. Tras comprobar de que llevaba todo puesto, y si digo comprobar es comprobar, porque con lo medio dormida que estoy capaz de ir a la escuela en pijama sin darme cuenta, y lo digo en serio para mi mala suerte una vez me paso, y lo único que puedo decir es que no fue una memoria muy agradable. Intentando ignorar eso volví a mirarme al espejo, mi cara era redonda con una pequeña nariz, mis ojos eran azul cían, mi cabello era completamente negro, el cual me llegaba hasta la espalda, lo tenía recogido en dos coletas un poco bajas. Tras terminar de inspeccionar que estaba todo agarré mi mochila roja con emoticonos por todos lados del comecocos y los fantasmas de color negro con un diseño pixelado. Lo primero que encontré al bajar a mi hermanastro Akio, el cual iba a la universidad, al parecer Daiki el hermano menor tenía que levantarse a las ocho y media y no a las seis, chico con suerte. Mi padre y mi nueva madre prácticamente estaban trabajando asique era difícil verlos, sobre todo que usaban una gran parte de su tiempo libre para pasarlo juntos. Akio era un chico alto de uno ochenta, cabello negro y ojos achocolatados, era bastante guapo, creo, por lo menos recibía unas cuantas miradas cuando íbamos a hacer las compras.

\- Buenos días – murmure mientras cogía una taza de y me echaba en ella café y leche, y escuchaba un gruñido de respuesta, el pobre tenía malas mañanas, si no fuera porque en esos momentos yo pareciera un mapache por mi falta de sueño me apiadaría de él. De algo de lo que me había dado cuenta a lo largo de mi estancia aquí es que todos los integrantes de la familia podían hacer las cosas por si solos y eran un tanto independientes incluso el pequeño Daiki aunque en menor medida ya que Akio se encargaba de él, lo entendí bastante, tanto ellos como yo teníamos un padre que trabajaba bastante y casi no estaba en casa. Tras terminar de beber el café y dejarlo en el fregadero para más tarde agarrar el bentou que había preparado la noche anterior, me dirigí hacia la salida y decir un pequeño 'adiós' a mi hermanastro que seguía tomándose la taza de café a un ritmo más lento, y a cambio recibí otro gruñido de su parte.

\- Como sigas así al final vas a hacerme creer que tengo un perro por hermano – comenté mientras me dirigía hacia la entrada, y lo único que recibí fue otro gruñido – Luego no me culpes si recibes un juguete para perros en tu cumpleaños, y te prometo que lo aré me ahorraría bastante dinero.

* * *

La escuela era bastante amplia, tenía un amplio patio, y creo que me hubiera perdido al ser mi primera vez en a escuela si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba siendo guiada por uno de los profesores, bueno en realidad me hubiera perdido de todos modos, ya me perdí incluso para llegar aquí, según las explicaciones de Akio mi escuela estaba a diez minutos de casa, incluso después de que Daiki me hiciera un paseo el fin de semana hacia la escuela, del cual se suponía que me acordaba pero después de haber tardado cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar no estoy tan segura, junto con otros quince minutos para encontrar la sala de profesores, desde que tengo memoria he tenido un gran problema y ese es que no puedo caminar en línea recta sin perderme, incluso en ocasiones me pierdo en mi propia casa, pero en mi defensa diré que solo he estado viviendo en ella durante una semana. El profesor al cual vi como un ángel reencarnado en el momento en el que dijo que el me llevaría al aula. El cual tras llegar y llamar a la puerta y entrar para notificar mi llegada a el otro profesor que estaba dando clase en lo que yo supongo que es mi nueva clase mientras esperaba fuera de esta. Cuando el amable profesor había terminado de hablar con el que estaba impartiendo la clase, para luego salir de esta y decirme que podía entrar tras escuchar que el único profesor que quedaba comentaba a los demás alumnos que iban a tener un nuevo compañero de clase, antes de hacerme pasar y maldecir a todo lo que podía mentalmente por tener a todas las miradas puestas en mí mientras me ponía enfrente de todos. Y pude notar como la gente enfrente de mí empezaba a murmurar entre ellos, haciendo que los quisiera arrancar a cabeza a unos cuantos al escuchar lo que decían.

\- Wa ~, es tan pequeñita ¿de verdad tiene nuestra edad? – pregunto una chica en voz baja. _"¡Por supuesto que tengo vuestra edad! ¡¿Como narices estaría aquí si no?!"_

\- Parece una niña de primaria – murmuro otro. _"¡Te he escuchado, tengo tu maldita cara más te vale que reces bien fuerte porque te juro que de esta no te libras fácilmente!"_

\- Sus ojos son tan exóticos – _"!¿Qué coño?! ¡¿Soy un puñetero animal de zoológico o qué?!"_

\- Me parece que mi hermana que está en la primaria tiene la misma altura, puede hasta que más – _"¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?!"_

\- Parece una muñequita de porcelana – _"¡¿El muy cabrón acaba de llamarme enana y pálida indirectamente?!"_

\- Parece tan frágil – _"!¿Me acaba de llamar débil?! ¡¿Qué hay con esta sociedad donde a las personas que no tenemos la suerte de ni siquiera llegar al uno cincuenta se nos considera débil?!"_ un fuerte carraspeo se escucho por todo el aula haciendo que todos mirásemos al que lo hizo, el cual resultó ser el profesor.

\- Por favor, preséntese – habló el profesor.

\- Me llamo Akiyama Sayuri, tengo diecisiete años recientemente cumplidos, por favor cuiden de mí – comente mientras me inclinaba un poco de modo de saludo y señalizaba ni edad por las dudas.

\- Por favor siéntese en el asiento libre por favor –haciendo lo que me pidió me dirigí a la última fila donde estaba el único sitio libre, al sentarme mire a mi lado para mirar a mi compañero de asiento para quedarme un tanto sorprendida por la vista. _"¡Ostras que está dormido el tío!"_ al lado mío había un chico con el cabello más rojo que había visto en mi vida, el cual para mi sorpresa estaba completamente dormido, sobre un libro de matemáticas, y por lo que pude ver en el encerado estábamos en ciencias. _"Este tipo lleva durmiendo desde la primera hora sin darse cuenta del cambio de asignatura, es más ¡porque narices no le dicen nada! ¡Esto es una injusticia! ¡A mí me regañaban cada vez que me quedaba dormida, pero es que no era mi culpa me solía despertar muy temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela debido a que me perdía todo el tiempo, y apear de ello, seguía llegando tarde en algunas clases!"_ Exclame internamente antes de mirar a la pizarra e ignorar la indignación que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Las clases fueron como en mi anterior escuela, monótonas y aburridas, las cuales hacían que quisieras hacer lo mismo que hacía mi compañero de al lado, ósea que dormir, porque el muy maldito se había quedado completamente dormido durante todas las clases, yo lo había intentado hacer, bueno intentar no, pero casi, al parecer el mísero hecho de solo cerrar los ojos por más de diez segundos se considera dormir, pero no, al chico a mi lado no se le dice nada. En el único momento en el que vi moviéndose fue en el descanso donde se fue a no sé donde, de alguna manera parece tener un reloj interno porque en los otros timbres no había despertado. Una cosa de la que me había dado cuenta es que en el momento en el que el pelirrojo se había ido de mi lado los demás compañeros se abalanzaron prácticamente sobre mí, lo cual hizo que casi me diera un infarto por ello y lo único que pude pensar fue _"¡Vuelve pelirrojo del cual no sé ni tu nombre, eres perfecto como ahuyentador de bichos!"_ bueno vale puede que me este pasando, pero es que después de escuchar insultos indirectos hacia mi persona por la gente que prácticamente me estaba asfixiando, y desconociendo por lo que parece el significado de la palabra espacio personal, ya cansaba y como guinda del pastel hicieron que no pudiera comer mi bentou. Y solo pude respirar en paz cuando el pelirrojo volvió de dondequiera que hubiera ido. Pasando por la multitud de personas que se apartaban a su paso todo estilo Moises y el mar muerto. El cual saco el libro de la cuarta hora antes de quedarse dormido con el mismo libro durante las tres siguientes horas.

Y ese fue mi primer día de escuela, y ahora estaba afrontando el mismo problema que llevo teniendo desde que tengo memoria, como llegar a casa. De repente un recuerdo de Daiki diciéndome como probar el camino a casa se me vino a la mente, el cual consistía en lanzar el zapato al aire e ir por donde había caído, haciendo impulso de mi pierna izquierda hacia atrás lance el zapato aprovechando que el de este pie lo tenía un poco suelto. Y a cámara lenta bi como subía y de repente comenzó a bajar y bajar y caer en la cabeza de cierto pelirrojo haciendo que soltara un grito sordo y miraba alarmada como este de repente se paro y se dio la vuelta hacia mi dirección mirándome molesto, y como la persona inteligente que soy empecé a correr por mi vida en cualquier dirección menos en la que estaba él a una velocidad que incluso Flash me hubiera enviado. _"¡Maldita sea Daiki no volveré a escuchar ninguno de tus consejos!"_ pensé mientras corría con un pie descalzo por toda la ciudad donde la gente que vio que me faltaba un zapato me vio raro.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, la cual me había costado encontrar, lo único que pude hacer fue tirarme al suelo del recibidor y un aura depresiva me rodeaba. _"Me encantaba ese zapato. Bueno por lo menos igual no me reconoce, es decir estuvo dormido prácticamente todo el día ¿Verdad?"_ Habría continuado con eso si una sombra apareció de repente enfrente mío para darme cuenta de que era Daiki que me veía desde arriba debido a que yo seguía como gusano en el suelo de la entrada.

\- ¿Dónde está tu otro zapato? – preguntó curioso.

\- Se lo llevó el viento – dije decidiendo no contárselo, no quería que se riera de mí, este simplemente levantó una ceja antes de que se encogiera de brazos.

\- Akio-nii hizo la comida ¿bienes? – pregunto antes de que yo asintiera con la cabeza y me quitara el único zapato que me quedaba y lo dejaba en la entrada junto con los calcetines, ahora uno roto y un poco lleno de mi sangre para más tarde tirarlos a la basura y lavarme las manos y la herida de la planta del pie para luego ir a comer la comida de Akio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	3. S & M

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que K PROJECT no me pertenece. Solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Los accidentes ocurren, pero si se recibe más de uno en un día es de preocupación."_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: S & M**

 **.**

 **[SAYURI POV]**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo conseguí llegar un poco antes a la escuela, no antes de que estuviera treinta y siete minutos para encontrarla y otros diez para encontrar mí clase, y por primera vez en mi vida no me sentí bien por ello, principalmente porque me tenía que encontrar con el pelirrojo el cual podría haberme reconocido o no, quien sabe el aun no había llegado y mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte por los nervios que sentía que iba a explotar. Una mancha rojo en mi visión hizo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa y enterrara mi cabeza en la mesa mientras intentaba sintetizarme con él a todo estilo camaleón. _"Aquí no hay nadie, soy una mesa, siente la mesa, se uno con la mesa."_ Bueno vale puede que cuando este nerviosa empiece a pensar en estupideces, pero mientras no las diga en voz alta no creo que haya problema. Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápidamente cuando sentí como una gran sombra se posicionaba enfrente de mí y no se movía. _"¿Por qué te paras? ¡Continua es que no ves que me quiero sintetizar con la mesa! ¡¿O qué!?"_ al sentir que no se movía durante un largo tiempo levanté lentamente la cabeza para preguntarle si necesitaba algo pero las palabras murieron en mi garganta y mi cara iba perdiendo el poco color que ya tenía al ver como en su mano izquierda tenía mi amado zapato mientras levantaba una de sus ceja hacia mi persona, intentando volver en mi misma fingí una tos seca la cual hasta a mí me costó creerla antes de mirarlo a la cara y sonreír como angelito que no rompe ni un plato.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunté dulcemente.

Lo único que recibí como respuesta fue que este me mirara más fijamente antes de señalar el zapato.

\- Bonito zapato, aunque no creo que te valga, lo siento mucho – le dije como si nunca hubiera visto ese zapato en mi vida. _"Lo siento zapato mío, es por mi propia supervivencia que hago esto, pero espero que sepas que esto me duele tanto a mí como a ti."_ Grite mentalmente y lloraba como magdalena interior mente mientras miraba al pelirrojo con una mirada confusa, el cual me miraba como alguien que no se cree ni una palabra de lo que digo.

Y otra vez ese silencio antes de que él volviera a señalar al zapato.

\- Que sí, que ya lo ha visto, pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que no te vale, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero en realidad tu pie es bastante grande, como tú lo cual creo que hasta superas la media de altura común en los hombres en Japón ¿exactamente que comes? - pregunté con curiosidad, porque la verdad, curiosa estaba con tal de poder crecer más de ese uno cuarenta y cinco que medía, además de que igual lo distraía, dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- Es tuyo – y por primera vez en mi vida lo escuche hablar, lo cual ya me había planteado el que fuera mudo, pude notar como su ceja hizo una pequeña contracción en molestia.

\- ¿Mío? Que va. ¿No te había dicho ya que no lo había visto en mi vida? Me parece que vas a tener que ir a que te revisen el oído – dije mientras negaba la cabeza con resignación.

Y habría continuado negándolo si no hubiera puesto el zapato enfrente mío para poder ver que dentro del zapato en la suela, estaba escrito mi nombre, haciendo que maldijera internamente a mi padre, el cual seguía tratándome como si solo tuviera cuatro años de edad, y no estoy exagerando, es decir enfrente de mí está la prueba de ello, se supone que esto de los nombres en los zapatos solo se los ponen a los niños en parvularios, no a una niña de diecisiete años. _"Pero noooo, al parecer yo lo tenía que llevar, ¿Para qué me ha servido llevar eso? Para proclamar mi sentencia de muerte."_ Llorando internamente rápidamente puse la mirada más confusa que pude.

\- ¿Akiyama Sayuri? ¿Es así como te llamas? Lo siento si te ofende pero ese nombre es de chica, además de que al haberlo puesto tu nombre en la suela no creo que vallan a devolverte el dinero para que consigas uno de tu talla. – dije mientras le miraba como si le estuviera compadeciendo por no poder conseguir el zapato a su medida. De repente creí escuchar como algo hacía 'Crak' dentro del chico el cual estaba mirándome como si quisiera aplastarme, haciendo que gritara internamente.

\- Todos a sus sitios la clase va a comenzar – escuche como la voz de la profesora decía mientras entraba en el aula y segundos más tarde sonaba la campana confirmando las palabras que decía, y sentí como si delante de mío hubiera una ángel proclamando la palabra divina, incluso creo que escuche unas campanas sonar. Si de verdad sonaron o no, no era importante en ese momento, lo importante es como el pelirrojo comenzaba a caminar a su sitio para sentarse no antes de mirarme y decir silenciosamente que eso no había acabado, haciendo que tragara sonoramente.

La clase de inglés comenzó a ser impartida y pude notar por el rabillo del ojo que el pelirrojo se había vuelto a dormir, y como la otra vez parecía completamente relajado, pude escuchar como de repente empezó a murmurar algo que creo que era 'carne'. Lo cual hizo que lo mirara con incredulidad.

\- Suoh-san, Suoh-san – la voz de la profesora hizo que la mira para ver que estaba llamando a ese tal Suoh - ¿te has vuelto a dormir? – la realización me vino de golpe, el tal Suoh era obviamente el pelirrojo, nadie más habría intentado dormirse en una clase más de lo normal que él. Rápidamente empecé a pincharlo la mejilla para que despertara rápidamente, me sentía un poco mal por haberlo dado con mi zapatilla, pero eso no quita de que no pienso admitirlo en un tiempo pronto de haber sido la culpable, me seguía gustando estar viva muchas gracias. De repente vi como el pelirrojo se movía pensando que se había despertado pero no seguía durmiendo y lo siguiente que hizo aún dormido hizo que soltara el grito más alto de mi vida, haciendo que más de la mitad de la clase se encogieran por la sorpresa y algunos más saltaran por la sorpresa, incluso algunos se cayeron del asiento, los cuales luego miraron a mi dirección con alarma y sorpresa, y por primera vez no me importo nada de eso, principalmente por la razón de porque había gritado como si me estuvieran despellejando vida, no era nada más y nada menos que porque el muy capullo me había mordido el dedo, y bien fuerte.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Que me has mordido el dedo maldito caníbal! – grite a todo pulmón sacando mi dedo rápidamente de su boca y saltara de la silla y agarrara fuertemente mi dedo contra mi pecho como intentando dejar que el dolor disminuyera mientras fulminaba al causante de todo esto. _"¡Esto me pasa por intentar despertarlo mientras el muy maldito sueña con estar comiendo carne! ¿Tan hambriento esta como para confundir mi dedo con un maldito trozo de carne que se come? ¿Es este mi maldito castigo por haberle tirado mi zapatilla en la cabeza? Porque si lo es, diré en mi defensa que ni siquiera lo había notado hasta que prácticamente lo golpeo la zapatilla."_ Mi grito desgarrador junto con mis insultos dirigidos hacia su persona pareció despertarlo rápidamente, haciendo que abriera rápidamente los ojos para luego mirar desconcertado hacia mí, a pesar de que prácticamente no había mostrado muchas emociones y prácticamente pasaron rápidamente por su rostro de alguna manera conseguí captarlas, y después de eso pude notar como movía la lengua por su boca como si estuviera saboreando algo para luego fruncir ligeramente el ceño, también pude notar como algo rojo sobresalía sobre su boca _"¿Qué narices era esa cosa roja?"_ y pude notar cómo me miro fijamente a la cara ligeramente desconcertado mientras se elevaba un poco de su postura encorvada. – ¡No me mires así! ¡Me acabas de morder el dedo mientras dormías cuando yo estaba intentando despertarte! ¡Como narices pudiste confundir mi dedo con un trozo de carne comestible! – grite mientras lo iba echándolo la bronca.

\- Suoh-san, Akiyama-san, si van a estar haciendo tanto ruido, más les vale que salgan de clase – exclamo la profesora, haciendo que dejara de mirar al pelirrojo y mirara con incredulidad a la profesora _"¡Uno de sus alumnos a mordido a otro en medio de su clase y lo único que la preocupa es que estemos haciendo ruido!"_ fui abrir la boca para protestar pero el pelirrojo se levantó de repente de su asiento haciendo que echara un paso atrás por su repentino movimiento, y abriera los ojos por la sorpresa al notar el hecho de que prácticamente solo le llegaba a la mitad de el estómago. Pude notar como de repente empezó a salir de clase, haciendo que lo siguiera mientras fruncía el ceño por la molestia.

Un silencio sepulcral se sentía por todo el pasillo cuando solo nosotros dos estábamos en él, aunque no por mucho.

\- ¡Maldito caníbal! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a morderme el dedo?! ¡Mi hermoso dedo, bueno tal vez exagere con eso, pero no cambia el hecho de que me duele como el infierno! – exclame a él mientras lo apuntaba con mi dedo lastimado, importándome poco que la profesora me regañara por ello otra vez. Abrí completamente los ojos al notar que había algo en mi dedo, para luego darme cuenta de que era mi sangre _"¡¿Qué tan duro me ha mordido el maldito caníbal?! ¡Así que la cosa que tenía en el labio era mi sangre!"_ Rápidamente levanté la cara hacia él para encontrarme que me estaba observando el dedo, yo teniendo miedo de que aún siga teniendo hambre oculté rápidamente mi dedo contra el pecho y la otra mano no lastimada como escudo. Como también una realización me vino de repente. - ¡Está sangrando! ¡Mira lo que has hecho idiota! A no espera, que era Caníbal. ¡Caníbal! – rápidamente le grite mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, _"¡Mi hermoso dedo está sangrando!"_ Rápidamente me di la vuelta hacia la puerta del aula y la abrí – ¡Sensei me voy a la enfermería!

\- ¡Solo cállate de una maldita vez! – me grito haciendo que inflara los mofletes ofendida ante sus palabras _"Que bonito vocabulario para una profesora."_ Pensé antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la enfermería o por lo menos por donde yo creo que está la enfermería. _"Maldita profesora y su manía por el ruido."_

Cuando estaba yendo por el camino por el que creo que era hacia la enfermería pude notar como una sombra se cernía contra mí, haciendo que me diera la vuelta y darme cuenta de que el pelirrojo me estaba siguiendo por detrás, con una cara de aburrimiento, la cual creo que es una de las pocas que puede hacer, porque prácticamente hasta su cara enfadada no baria si no fuera la pequeña contracción de su ceja y su aura asesina. Me paré en seco cuando una realización me llego a la mente haciendo que me parara y me girara hacia atrás.

\- ¡Porqué narices me sigues! – grite mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. El cual se me quedo mirando durante un largo rato, no antes de responderme o por lo menos lo que él cree que es una respuesta.

\- Hum – gruño, murmuro o ya que se yo. _"¡¿Cómo que 'hum'?! ¡¿Qué narices significa 'hum'?!"_

\- ¡¿Cómo que 'hum', que no me sigas?! – grite para luego continuar caminando hacia la enfermería, para luego un par de minutos darme cuenta de que el tipo seguía siguiéndome. – ¡La única que está sangrando aquí soy yo! ¡Soy la única que tiene que ir a la enfermería! – exclamé frustrada por no ver que al muy maldito no le llegaba lo que le estaba diciendo a la cabeza. _"¿Y sabes lo que respondió?"_

\- Hum – _"Si eso." M_ urmuro, gruño, lo que sea, solo sé que como siga relacionándome con él voy a estar escuchando ese monosílabo más de lo que ya escuchado ya, y por dios si eso ocurren espero que no se me pegue. _"Nota metal: mantenerse alejado del caníbal por obvias razones. ¡Es que es que solo conoce eso o qué!"_ ignorando completamente al tipo me dirigí por donde yo creí que era el camino hacia la enfermería, porque sabía que iba a explotar si seguía hablando con el maldito Caníbal.

* * *

Después de estar caminando por toda la escuela para encontrar la enfermería durante más de cuarto de hora, porque obviamente me niego a preguntarle a la sombra que me sigue por detrás. Para mi gran alegría encontré la enfermería, y para mi gran decepción no estaba la enfermera, enfermero, lo que sea _. "Lo único que sé es que ahora estoy en la enfermería con un maldito caníbal el cual no tiene un lenguaje muy extenso que digamos. Genial ~, es lo que más me emocionaba hacer hoy."_ Dije sarcásticamente mentalmente.

\- De todos modos ¿Por qué narices estas aquí? –le pregunte mientras le miraba de frente, lo cual desde otro punto de vista habría sido bastante gracioso, debido a que una enanita estaba fulminando con la mirada a un tipo que parecía un titan comparado con ella, el cual solo tenía una mirada de completo aburrimiento.

\- Hum – _"Simple, sencillo y para toda la familia, no te jode. Ni siquiera sé que está diciendo ¿Hay alguien que entiendas sus malditos 'hum' siquiera? Porque si lo hace merece un premio por ello."_

\- ¡Que dejes de decir 'hum'!- exclame ya llegando a mi límite poco a poco.

\- Hum – repitió. _"¡Eso, eso lo ha hecho a posta!"_ Exclamé interiormente con frustración.

\- Como vuelvas a repetir ese maldito monosílabo inteligible, te juro que te vas a arrepentir, sigo resentida porque hallas intentado comerte mi dedo antes, como lo repitas te juro que te la devuelvo con la misma manera – le dije sombríamente mientras estrechaba mis ojos hacia él. Y lo único que recibí fue un amago de sonrisa en su boca junto con unos ojos normalmente somnolientos llenos de una burla casi cínica. Es obvio que no se creía mi amenaza, y si de verdad me creía estaba completamente seguro del hecho de que no será capaz de hacerle nada. Y como si esa mirada de burla no fuera suficiente el pronunció ese maldito monosílabo, lo cual hizo que algo explotara dentro mío, lo cual, tal vez, era la paciencia. Cosa que en ese momento no me importara así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo cual resultó ser corriera hacia él, agradeciendo mis clases de karate y defensa personal por haber hecho que tenga buena resistencia física a lo largo de mi vida, junto con el hecho de que como siempre me estoy perdiendo, normalmente suelo caminar y/o correr largas distancias. Así que alcanzarlo salté hacia él y abrazar su cuello con los brazos y mis piernas su cintura para luego morder fuertemente su cuello a todo estilo vampiro, marcando fuertemente su dentadura en su piel junto como unos hilos de sangre salían de las zonas más afectadas, todo eso mientras el abría los ojos con sorpresa ante mi repentino arrebato tambaleándose un poco por abrazarlo antes de estabilizarse un poco, para luego caer al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio cuando yo le empecé a morder con fuerza su cuello, haciendo que se tambaleara hacia adelante debido al peso extra, ósea yo, que tenía en esa parte, haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra el suelo, mientras que el callo casi encima mío aplastándome si no fuera por el hecho de que puso sus dos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

El silencio en la enfermería calló rotundamente mientras que el tras estabilizarse un poco me miro inquisitivamente y yo como la persona normal que soy solo se la devolví. _"Si esperaba que me sintiera mal por ello mal va, además de que fue él el que comenzó, y por no mencionar que le había avisado, es culpa suya por no tomarme enserio."_ Haciendo que estuviéramos fulminándonos con la mirada, hasta que el ruido de la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose hizo que dejáramos de fulminarnos con la mirada y dirigir esta hacia la puerta, para encontrarnos con una mujer bastante joven, en sus tal vez veintiocho años, su cabello era castaño claro y la llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía ojos marrones junto , tenía un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso tanto de parte delantera como trasera, he iba vestida con una bata blanca, y bajo esta una camisa azul de botones con los primeros desabrochados, junto con una falda negra que la llegaba casi a las rodillas y unos tacones negros de cuatro centímetros como mucho, era una completa belleza. Por lo visto era la enfermera y el café que llevaba en las manos, daba a entender que había salido a por él. Y lo único que podía pensar en ese momento fue: _"¡¿Qué narices?! Porque la enfermera parece la típica enfermera super caliente y guapa de las típicas fantasías de un adolescente hormonal?! ¡¿No podía ser la típica ancianita con sonrisa amable que te recuerda ese momento de tu infancia donde tu abuela te hacía galletitas?! ¡¿Y por qué narices está poniendo esa sonrisa perturbadora?!"_ y no, no estoy bromeando con la sonrisa perturbadora, era como una mezcla de diversión, malicia y otra cosa que no conseguía averiguar, todo eso mientras nos miraba intensamente, antes de tapar su sonrisa con la taza de café para darle un sorbo.

\- No sabía que entre mis estudiantes había algunos que practicaban el sadomasoquismo, sobre todo en terreno escolar, pero ya sabéis ese dicho, cada día se aprende algo bueno ~ -. Dijo cantarinamente mientras nos seguía mirando con diversión, antes de tomar un segundo trago de su café sin apartar la mirada de nosotros dos. Haciendo que la mirara desconcertada, antes de fijarme en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos el pelirrojo y yo. El estaba a horcajadas prácticamente sobre mí mientras tenía cada brazo al lado de mi cabeza para no aplastarme, mi pierna estaba un poco flexionada debido a la caída la cual estaba un poco cerca de cierta zona del pelirrojo que no quiero mencionar, el mordisco que le había dado en el cuello estaba bien marcado mientras unas cuantas gotas de sangre chorreaban por él, mis labios estaban un poco hinchados por haber estado mordiendo su cuello junto con unas cuantas gotas de sangre que caían un poco en mis labios haciéndolos más rojos, junto con una mancha de sangre en la mejilla del chico, la cual fue hecha en la caída debido a que mi dedo sangrando la había rozado, mientras que una de mis manos por auto reflejo se había agarrado fuertemente a el cuello de su camisa. La realidad me vino de golpe haciendo que empezara a sonrojarme completamente mientras me removía para intentar salir de debajo del pelirrojo, lo cual era bastante difícil siendo que estaba completamente retenidas por las dos manos del chico a cada lado, el cual había dejado de fulminarme con la mirada para pasar a su habitual cara de aburrido como si no nos estuvieran acusando de mantener una relación sadomasoquista entre nosotros mientras estábamos en un posición bastante comprometedora, y lo peor de todo esto, el muy maldito no estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por siquiera quitarse de encima de mí, era tan vago incluso para eso.

\- A pero no os preocupéis por mí, seguid es un espectáculo increíble ~ -. Comento mientras volvía a tomar otro sorbo de su café y nos miraba como si fuéramos su entretenimiento matutino, a espera, que eso es lo que estamos siendo ahora mismos.

\- ¡No vamos a continuar nada porque no habíamos comenzado nada! ¡La única razón de porque estamos aquí es porque este tipo me mordió el dedo cuando yo lo estaba intentándolo despertar! ¡Y luego empezó a seguirme hasta aquí mientras se burlaba de mí, haciendo que al final estallara y le mordiera en el cuello, pero resbaló y caímos al suelo, y es ahí donde tú apareciste! – exclame mientras comencé a removerme debajo del pelirrojo e intentando quitármelo de encima, pero era como intentar empujar una pared.

\- No tienes que ser tímida querida, aquí nadie va a juzgar vuestra relación ~ - ronroneo mientras se iba a sentar en la silla de su escritorio.

\- ¡¿Quién narices está siendo tímida?! ¡Y tú maldito titán quítate de encima! – exclame mientras me seguía removiendo como gusano debajo suyo. Y hubiera seguido así si no se hubiera levantado lentamente, porque ni eso puede hacerlo con ganas. Levantado rápidamente me acerque a la enfermera refunfuñando. - ¿Tienes tiritas y desinfectante? – pregunté ya deseando irme da aquí.

\- Por supuesto querida, es una enfermería después de todo ~ -. Respondió mientras sacaba las cosas señaladas más algodón y extendía su mano para que le entregara la mía, para curar la mordedura. Lo cual hice no sin mirarla con escepticismo, esa mujer me hacía sentir muy incómoda.

\- Vaya ~ si que te ha mordido bien fuerte, para la próxima que te muerda en el pecho hay sangras más ~ -. Cantó alegremente mientras yo palidecía gradualmente y rápidamente apartarme de ella cuando terminó de colocar la tirita.

\- Ahora tu monada ~ -dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo que se había echado a la cama mientras me curaba a mí, abrí los ojos con sorpresa al notar que el tipo ya estaba hasta durmiendo, haciendo que gruñera y me acercara a él e intentara despertarlo, del brazo y con una separación prudencial de su boca, el cual despertó desorientado y mirándome interrogante y yo solo señalé mi cuello y luego a él recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta antes de levantarse y acercarse a la enfermera de la cual no me sé ni su nombre. Mientras remendaba el cuello del chico con unas vendas después de desinfectarlo.

\- Querida. ¿Serías tan amable de apuntaros en la lista, para certificar vuestra estancia aquí? – me pregunto la mujer antes de buscar la lista de la que hablaba y apuntar mi nombre antes de mirar, al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tú nombre completo cual es? – le pregunté interrogante, recibiendo una mirada somnolienta a cambio.

\- Suoh Mikoto – murmuro o más bien gruño, haciendo que parpadeara.

\- Tu nombre es de chica, lo sabes ¿no? – le pregunté curiosa mientras apuntaba su nombre, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. – Tomaré eso como un sí.

\- No te preocupes querida, aunque su nombre es el de una chica, sigue teniendo la parte más importante de su cuerpo, y por su gran altura y contextura corporal debo decir que seguramente tiene que ser bien dotado ~ - cantó alegremente mientras yo la miraba desconcertada por no entender de lo que estaba hablando, antes de que mi cara se volviera completamente rojo. - A pero igual debido a ello te parte por la mitad, es decir, eres tan pequeña ~ - dijo mientras se reía de mi desgracia, y si no fuera porque estaba demasiado avergonzada ahora mismo me hubiera enfurecido por llamarme pequeña, y lo peor de todo es que el pelirrojo seguía a sus aires más preocupado de volver a dormir que de él hecho de que la enfermera estuviera hablando de sus partes intimas.

\- ¡¿Quién narices haría eso con él?! – grité mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la mujer _"¡¿De dónde narices a sacado el titulo de educación?! ¡Se supone que los profesores no tiene que incitar a los alumnos a ese tipo de relación!"_

* * *

Y otra vez me derrumbe en la entrada de mi casa pero esta vez con los dos zapatos y un tercero que el pelirrojo había metido infraganti en mi bolso en algún momento del día ¿La razón? Hasta ahora desconocida, quien sabe cómo funciona la mente del pelirrojo. La clase había sido agotadora, todos miraron raro al pelirrojo cuando de repente aparecimos a partir de la segunda hora en clase por llevar el cuello vendado, para luego mirarme a mí, y después negar con la cabeza, como si estuvieran diciendo que era imposible que yo hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo al pelirrojo, cosa que me molestó, las demás clases fueron prácticamente como el otro día, el pelirrojo durmiendo durante las demás horas antes de irse a quien sabe donde durante el recreo. Fui otra vez casi abordada durante el recreo si no hubiera sido porque escapé rápidamente y comí esta vez mi bentou en un lugar tranquilo alejado de todos, sé que tengo que sociabilizar, pero tengo que comer a mis horas o si no, no conseguiré crecer más. Las demás clases fueron igual de monótonas y volví a perderme al llegar a casa. Una sombra se cernió sobre mí haciendo que me encontrara con Daiki, parecía que había cogido la costumbre de venir a recibirme cada vez que llegaba. Su apariencia era muy parecida a la de Akio, solo que sus ojos en vez de ser castaños eran negros e igual que Akio cuando sea mayor será todo un rompecorazones, pero de momento está pasando por la parte de su vida donde en vez de apuesto parece lindo, haciendo que sea la victima de las ancianitas, me apiadaría de él, pero yo a mis ya diecisiete años seguía siéndolo, ósea que más bien me compadecía de mi misma.

\- ¿Qué tal la escuela? - Pregunto.

\- Hoy descubrí que hay cosas igual de peligrosas tanto en una selva como en la escuela, junto con personas de la cual no sabes de donde han sacado su titulo para poder trabajar en la escuela -. Dije monótonamente antes de mirarlo a la cara - ¿Y la tuya?

\- Normal -. Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**


	4. Comienzo de posibles rutinas

**Antes que nada tengo que decir que K PROJECT no me pertenece. Solo me pertenecen los OC y la historia.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Algo fuera de lo común siempre es algo a lo que no estás acostumbrado."_

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: COMIENZO DE POSIBLES RUTINAS**

 **.**

 **[SAYURI POV]**

Como siempre ya estaba despierta a las seis y media de la mañana, a las seis y cincuenta ya había terminado de asearme, vestirme y preparar todo para ir a la escuela, y después de eso bajo a la cocina para encontrarme con Akio el cual era el que se encargaba de hacer el desayuno tanto para mí como para Daiki junto con la comida de la tarde, mientras que yo preparaba los bentous y la cena por la noche, debido a que su universidad estaba un poco lejos él tenía que levantarse temprano, y yo como siempre me perdía tenía que hacerlo también para que igual, llegara a la escuela con tiempo, además de cómo yo siempre llegaba tarde a casa después de la escuela porque me perdía, otra vez, a mí me toca la cena y los bentous, tanto mí como el de Akio y Daiki, e incluso en algún momento el de mis padres, aunque era muy poco común. Tomando mi taza de café con leche rápidamente salí de la casa, piso, o lo que sea y encaminándome hacia donde yo creía que estaba la escuela.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después seguía sin encontrar la escuela, ya eran las ocho menos veinte y creo que había llegado a una zona que nunca antes había estado antes… creo. La multitud había desaparecido siendo imposible preguntar a alguien, puede que también tuviera algo que ver la hora del día. En esos momentos me encontraba en una zona donde los coches pasaban con menos frecuencia, incluso los edificios eran de menor altura. Como también que estaba en una zona de cruce, había cuatro caminos, por el que había venido, uno a la izquierda, otro a la derecha y otro enfrente, ya hasta me estaba planteando volver hacer lo de tirar el zapato como Daiki me había dicho hace un tiempo, pero un recuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez hizo que se me fuera rápidamente de la mente. Así que como no encontraba solución, rápidamente agarre una ramita de un arbusto cercano para luego ponerme de cuclillas en medio de la calle y poner la ramita de forma vertical con uno de los extremos tocando el suelo, cuando estaba a punto de soltarla para ver en qué dirección iba a caer para luego usarla como referencia para tomar, una sombra se cernió sobre mí, haciendo que elevara la mirada para encontrar la mirada con Caníbal-kun.

\- ¿Caníbal-kun que te trae por aquí? – le pregunte curiosa.

\- Hum.

\- ¿Sabes que si continuas así de sociable no conseguirás ningún amigo? Además ¿sabías que si alguien haría un diccionario de tu vocabulario sería sobre todo hum, el diccionario se llamaría 'diccionario del hum', di todo lo que crees posible con una sola palabra - comente mientras enfatizaba la última frase con mi mano libre sobrevolando mi cabeza, haciendo como si estuviera narrando una historia antes de volver a mirar hacia mi palito y dejarlo caer, para ver que apuntaba en la dirección del pelirrojo, haciendo que me levantara y me dirigiera hacia donde el palito apuntaba, pasando de largo del pelirrojo – Bueno a sido un placer, nos vemos en clase – comenté mientras me encaminaba hacia adelante, o eso se suponía que era porque solo pude dar un paso antes de que mi hombro estuviera siendo sujeto por cierto pelirrojo.

Giré un poco la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada interrogante, el cual sin palabras, obviamente, me preguntó silenciosamente. Y lo más sorprendente de todo es que pude entenderlo.

 _¿A dónde demonios vas?_

Bueno vale, puede que no dijera demonios, pero al caso.

\- Voy a la escuela ¿donde sino? – le dije antes de encaminarme otra vez hacia adelante, o eso intentaba, porque me volvió a detenerme.

\- No es por allí – creo que es la segunda vez que lo oigo decir cualquier cosa que no sea 'hum', la realización me vino de golpe.

\- Oh ~ -. Comenté haciendo que girara hacia el camino de la izquierda. Y solo di dos pasos antes de ser detenida, otra vez, por el chico, haciendo que girara mi cabeza hacía él y percibiera una leve negativa que hacía con su cabeza. – Entonces es derecha – dije para empezar a caminar otra vez, pero esta vez sentí como él me tiraba por el asa de mi mochila, arrastrándome prácticamente sin esfuerzo por el camino por el que había venido. _"Vaya, vine por el camino por el que tenía que ir, que gafe soy, bueno mira el lado bueno ahora prácticamente tengo un Caníbal como taxista el cual no tiene la brújula interna atrofiada."_ Pensé para mí misma antes de dejarme arrastrar, es decir, estaba muy cansada de caminar durante tanto rato, y no era que el pelirrojo se cansara arrastrándome, parece que prácticamente ni hace el mínimo esfuerzo haciéndolo, lo cual solo hace que me pregunte _"¿Exactamente cuanta fuerza tiene este tío?"_

* * *

Después de lo que creo que fueron cinco minutos pude notar algo, o más bien pude ver algo que me resultaba muy conocido, bueno obviamente.

\- Anda si es el edificio en el que vivo –comente para mí misma de forma monótona, haciendo que el pelirrojo alzara la vista para echarlo un vistazo antes de continuar caminando y arrastrarme en el proceso, sip, yo continuaba dejándome llevar y al parecer al pelirrojo no le importaba arrastrarme. Pude ver una pequeña figura saliendo del edifico para darme cuenta de que una persona muy conocida para mí salía de él.

\- ¡Oh ~! ¡Daiki buenos días! – exclame haciendo que el nombrado dirigiera su mirada hacia a mí, la cual cambio de curiosa a alarmada y un poco asustada para cuando puso los ojo en mí mientras se quedaba paralizado en su sitio. _"Me pregunto porqué."_

\- ¡Sayuri-nee! – grito con un tono el cual me parece que contenía un toque de ¿horror tal vez? Grito mientras miraba por encima de mí, tal vez hacia la persona que me arrastraba. _"Bueno lo que sea."_

\- ¡Daiki si no te das prisa llegaras tarde a la escuela! – le grite para que reaccionara, el cual reacciono para luego abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua antes de dirigir una mirada extraña hacia mí y más tarde empezar a caminar por donde está su escuela en un estado un poco desorientado, mientras murmuraba cosas como 'Sayuri-nee es demasiado despreocupada y poco consciente de las cosas que la rodean' y '¿Me debería preocupar o dejarlo pasar?' lo cual hizo que lo mirara raro, antes de sentir una mirada penetrante en la nuca para darme cuenta de que el pelirrojo había estado mirando toda la interacción el cual me estaba mirando raro antes de empezar a caminar otra vez.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que conocí al pelirrojo o también llamado Mikoto o Canibal-kun tuve un buen pensamiento sobre él, fue tan amable de traerme a la escuela en vez de dejarme tirada deambulando de un lado a otro como muchos otros lo hubieran hecho después del incidente de ayer. El cual me había llevado hasta los casilleros de la escuela, donde estaba el cambio de zapatos para la parte interna de la escuela. Y al parecer los casilleros estaban colocados por clases, lo cual hacía que su casillero estuviera muy cerca del mío. _"¿Soy yo o esto es ya demasiada coincidencia?"_ Me encogí de hombros internamente ante ese pensamiento.

Por cierto. _"¿En algún momento he mencionado que el casillero de mis zapatos estaba muy alto? Porque al parecer al venir entre medio del curso hizo que solo tuviera espacio libre los casilleros más altos."_ Bueno, pues eso que estaba un poco, bastante alto. Haciéndome prácticamente imposible llegar a él. La única manera de hacerlo era saltando como saltamontes hacia el casillero para conseguir alcanzar mis zapatos, lo cual hacía que recibiera miradas por las personas a mi alrededor. _"Si van a mirar tanto que por lo menos me ayudaran o algo, más importante. ¡¿Por qué el mundo odia a la gente enanita?!"_ Y habría continuado saltando si una mano no hubiera alcanzado mis zapatos para más tarde entregármelos. Haciendo que mirara hacia la persona a la que le pertenecía esa mano para encontrarme con el pelirrojo y su común cara de sueño y aburrimiento la cual tenía un pequeño toque de diversión. Al parecer le pareció divertido mis continuos saltos de arriba hacia abajo lo cual me molesto un poco, pero por lo menos tubo la decencia de alcánzame las zapatillas, lo cual no hizo cualquier otro en esta o cualquier otra situación parecida, lo cual hizo que le sonriera infantilmente por ayudarme, antes de comenzar a cambiarme de zapatos, haciendo que pasara inadvertida la ceja levantada del pelirrojo desconcertado por mi repentino cambio de actitud. Para cuando termine de colocarme los zapatos del interior de la escuela, fui a agarrar mis otros zapatos para intentar colocarlos en el casillero para darme cuenta de que ya estaban colocados en mi casillero, haciendo que mirara al posible responsable e cual me miraba con su cara de siempre, como si no hubiera sido nada importante, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente apareciera en mi rostro ante la extraña actitud del pelirrojo.

Para después empezar a caminar hacia el aula mientras y un muy diminuto 'gracias' saliera de mi boca, casi imperceptible. Para después empezar a girar hacia la derecha, lo cual no duró mucho porque el pelirrojo empezó a tirar del asa de mi mochila y e ir hacia la izquierda, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en mi cara, porque obviamente el pelirrojo en estos momentos ya debió darse cuenta de mi poca orientación, pero claro no es como si lo admitiría en voz alta en algún momento. Para después encogerme de hombros mientras me dejaba arrastrar hacia el aula, mientras ignoraba las miradas de sorpresa, incredulidad y demás de los demás estudiantes, es decir no es como si estuviera pasando nada extraño, solo era que el pelirrojo me estaba ayudando a llegar a la clase, sip, nada estaba por encima de lo normal.

* * *

Quitando a lo que ocurrió por la mañana las tres horas ante el recreo transcurrieron como siempre, y como siempre fue con el pelirrojo medio dormido o completamente dormido en todas las clases, hasta que llego la hora del recreo donde se supone que el pelirrojo sale a quien sabe dónde, pues en esta ocasión me arrastro con él a quien sabe dónde arrastrándome esta vez por el suéter el cual se levantó un poco junto con la camisa haciendo que mi estomago se revelara lo cual hizo que una de mis manos me lo bajara para que nadie lo viera mientras un profundo sonrojo aparecía por mi cara mientras que rápidamente agarrara mi bentou. _"No sé porqué pero esto de estar arrastrándome se va ha hacer costumbre como no lo evite de alguna manera."_

Quien sabe donde resulto ser un aula vacía del segundo piso lo más alejada de las aulas comunes, haciendo que hubiera un silencio muy agradable, al parecer la sala era usada para almacenar cosas porque en ella había numerosas mesas y sillas en la parte trasera del aula, como todas las aulas normales, también tenía su pizarra y mesa del profesor y sus amplias ventanas. Pude darme cuenta de que después de entrar el pelirrojo cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar en el asiento del profesor y acostarse y dormir, otra vez que sorpresa, nótese el sarcasmo. Para que después me encogiera de hombros y fuera a la parte posterior de la sala para agarrar una de las sillas y más tarde arrastrarla hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo para más tarde sentarme y empezar a comer mi bentou. Mientras agradecía el fresco que hacía en la sala, al estar ya a finales de junio y comienzos de julio el calor que empieza a hacer ya por las diez de la mañana es insoportable, por lo menos solo quedaba un mes para que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano.

Me detuve en mi tercer bocado cuando sentí una mirada penetrante mirándome, o más bien mirando mi bentou, el pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar el bentou tan atentamente mientras el silencio cómodo de hace unos momentos cambiaba a uno tenso, el cual fue roto por el estomago de él, el cual parecía más una bestia salvaje que otra cosa, haciendo que saltara un poco cuando lo escuche.

Miedo me daba, parecía tan hambriento, y al darme cuenta de eso me hizo recordar ese momento donde me mordió el dedo mientras dormía haciendo que me estremeciera al recordar eso _. "¿¡Es que este tipo no come o que!?"_ Como si mis propios pensamientos lo hubieran hecho reaccionar me miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que tuviéramos una pelea de miradas, azul vs dorado. Y como la persona inteligente que soy use mi bentou como sacrifico en vez de ser yo la que igual es comida, por accidente o no. Por supuesto no antes de que me comiera una parte rápidamente del bentou antes de pasárselo, el cual me miro raro, tal vez porque tenía los mofletes inflados como ardilla debido a la comida dentro, para después cogerlo de forma perezosa junto con mis palillos para empezar a comer mi bentou, lo cual hizo que prácticamente me atragantara con la comida que estaba tragando debido al hecho de que el tipo se estaba comiendo mi comida sin ningún preocupación de usar los mismos palillos que había usado yo momentos antes. _"¡¿Es que no sabe que no sabe que he usado esos hace unos segundos o qué?!"_ pensé para mí misma mientras conseguía respirar otra vez.

* * *

Y como era de esperar como las otras veces me volvió a arrastrar, tal vez me veía como alguien que necesitaba ayuda o solo le pillaba de camino y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No es que me quejara, me ayudaba con mis problemas de altura con el casillero de zapatos y mi problema de orientación, pero obviamente yo no soy el culpable en ninguno de los dos, el caso del casillero es porque alguien no pensó que podía existir una persona de uno cuarenta y cinco en la escuela a pesar de que la estatura media de los japoneses está entre los más bajitos y lo de perderme es obviamente culpa de las personas que diseñaron las calles, son todas tan parecidas es normal que me pierda, lo cual es sorprendente que nadie más lo haga.

Después de unos minutos arrastrándome en silencio conseguí que me soltara para poder caminar a su lado, o para por lo menos intentarlo. _"Para ser tan vago camina demasiado rápido ¿O es porque él tiene las piernas demasiado largas?"_ Cualquiera que sea el caso solo hizo que tuviera que correr tras de él y mis cortas piernas no es que ayudaran mucho.

En algún momento después de caminar durante un minuto más, pude sentir la mirada del pelirrojo encima de mí, ¿qué por qué sé que es la del pelirrojo y no la de un extraño que nos está mirando? Principalmente porque las miradas de los extraños las he sentido tanto por la mañana como ahora después de salir de la escuela, tal vez tenía algo que ver el que estuviera caminado con alguien con el pelo más llamativo que una señal de tráfico y que Shizume no fuera una ciudad por así llamarla 'pequeña', lo cual hacía que tampoco fuera pequeño el número de habitantes en ella. Pero también tenía que ver que la mirada del pelirrojo era más pesada y penetrante que cualquiera que había sentido hasta ahora. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él haciendo que me encontrara con sus ojos dorados, para luego sentir como el de repente comenzó a disminuir la velocidad considerablemente. Haciendo que soltara otro casi imperceptible gracias a su persona mientras deseaba que no notara mis mejillas teñidas de rojo debido a la vergüenza que sentí hacia mis pequeñas zancadas junto con el hecho de tener que dar las gracias, lo cual era bastante embarazoso para mi persona. _"Maldita estatura."_

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver una calle la cual me parecía que llevaba a mi casa, lo cual hizo que girara allí para comenzar a caminar, lo cual hizo que no consiguiera dar dos pasos sin ser detenida por una gran mano en mi hombro, haciendo que dirigiera una mirada hacia la persona de susodicha mano para encontrarme al pelirrojo mirándome interrogante.

\- Mi casa está por allí – dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, antes de que él empezara a arrastrarme lejos del camino a mi casa, haciendo que abriera la boca para quejarme pero no siendo suficiente rápida porque él fue el primero en hablar.

\- No es por allí -. Lo miré un poco desorientada antes de comprender lo que acababa de decir completamente, para después negarme a aceptar que me había confundido de camino cuando comprendí lo que quería decir, haciendo que inflara los mofletes berrinchudamente para después empezar a caminar otra vez, esta vez por donde él decía que era el camino.

Tras caminar durante un rato pude ver lo que era el edificio donde se encontraba mi piso haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa para luego dirigírsela al pelirrojo el cual me la devolvió con su típica mirada vaga. Para luego seguir tirando por donde supongo que está su casa.

\- Aquí a las ocho menos cuarto mañana – lo oí decir haciendo que lo mirara desconcertada y bastante sorprendida, por varias razones, una porque había hablado, dos porque al parecer esto de ir a la escuela juntos no era solo de hoy y al parecer a él no parecía molestarle. Cuando me di cuenta de la última cosa no pude evitar que una sonrisa gigante apareciera en mi cara. _"¡Se acabó lo de despertarme a las seis y media de la mañana!"_ Grite mentalmente mientras me dirigía hacia mi piso o lo que creo que es mi piso porque ahí también me confundía y de esta no me libraba para mi desgracia, aunque no es que me importara mucho en esos momentos.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa fui recibida por Daiki que me miraba con incredulidad, si, probablemente porque había llegado incluso antes que Akio, el pobre casi parecía que estaba viendo un fantasma, obviamente se habían acostumbrado de que nunca llegara a casa hasta mucho más tarde, aunque claro no era el único, yo también, pero claramente no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta. Para cuando me quise dar cuenta de que hoy no iba a preguntarme como me había ido el día principalmente porque aún seguía en shock decidí contestar por mí misma la pregunta aún no formulada de la cual creo que es rutina en esta familia, lo cual me hace muy feliz que me metieran en ella.

\- Sabes… hoy descubrí que la táctica del palito indica a personas no al camino. Como también que a partir de hoy no tendré que despertarme tan temprano, al parecer Canibal-kun ha decidido llevarme a la escuela a partir de ahora – dije felizmente para darme cuenta de que Daiki ya había salido del shock pero ahora me vía confundido, tal vez no sabe a quién me refería. – Es el pelirrojo con el que me vistes esta mañana – comente monótonamente mientras lo veía con cara de palo, y si Daiki fuera algún tipo de personaje animado pude ver como poco a poco el color de su cara se le hiba asta el punto de que parecía una hoja de palel ante mi pura curiosidad. _"¿Como narices hace eso? Yo también quiero."_ Antes de desmallarse y caer al suelo ante mi mirada desconcertada ante su extraña reacción. – Hoye Daiki… ¿Daiki? ¿Daiki estas bien? ¡Hay dios Daiki no te me mueras por lo que quiera que sea la razón! – exclame mientras me abalanzaba sobre él para ver lo que le pasaba.

Más tarde cuando Akio regreso a casa lo primero que encontró ante él fue a Daiki desmallado en la entrada y a mí dándole aire con una revista, lo peor de todo es que me miro igual que Daiki y creo que me sentí un poco ofendida ante ello de alguna manera, sobre todo porque parecía que mi llegada antes a casa era más sorprendente que el hecho de que su hermano pequeño estuviera tendido en el suelo medio muerto y más pálido que una hoja de papel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿REWIEWS?**

 **Aquí una aclaración, no hay sentimientos de amor ninguna de las partes en este momento, igual los de la chica comienzan a aparecer, pero las acciones de Mikoto son simplemente porque a cogido curiosidad por la actitud de la chica.**

 **Como también el hecho de que las clases de la historia son como las de los japoneses, obviamente. Es decir, comienza a mediados de abril y termina por marzo. Con sus dos únicos trimestres y sus minis vacaciones de verano, otoño, invierno y primavera. Lo cual no le veo sentido para mí pero bueno. Japón con sus costumbres y nosotros con las nuestras.**


End file.
